Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has a structure as shown in FIG. 1, which includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 1 and a color filter (CF) substrate 2 that are disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer 3 interposed between the TFT substrate 1 and the CF substrate 2. A lower alignment layer 11 is provided in a side of the TFT substrate 1 that is close to the liquid crystal layer 3, an upper alignment layer 21 is provided in a side of the CF substrate 2 that is close to the liquid crystal layer 3, and post spacers (PSs) 4 are provided between the upper alignment layer 21 and the lower alignment layer 11.
In a traditional liquid crystal display panel, generally, a material of the PS 4 is sprayed into the liquid crystal layer 3 by using a spray process, to achieve the purpose of supporting the liquid crystal layer 3 and controlling the liquid crystal cell gap. However, the PS 4 is mostly made of a material selected from some traditional resin type materials. In the liquid crystal layer 3, liquid crystal molecules close to the TFT substrate 1 and the CF substrate 2 are liquid crystal aligned in a manner of rubbing alignment or light alignment; however, since the liquid crystal molecules surrounding the PSs 4 are affected by the material of the PSs 4, the direction of the alignment thereof may appear deviation, such that the deflection of the liquid crystal changes, as shown in FIG. 2, thereby occurring a relatively serious light leakage phenomenon around the PSs 4. In FIG. 2, reference numerals 31 and 32 represent liquid crystal molecules aligned normally and abnormally, respectively. In addition, as for a flexible LCD display device, since the adhesive forces between the PSs 4 and an upper alignment layer 21 and between the PSs 4 and a lower alignment layer 11 are smaller, the PSs 4 may peel off, resulting in a change of the liquid crystal cell gap and influencing the display effect.